a butterfly flaps its wings (a hawk takes flight)
by tvkeshi
Summary: overhaul 3.25.2019 new title chapter order previous lethality. Wrath flames, a corrupted sky. There was a reason horcuxes were intended to be objects. Years after abandoning magic, a defrosted Xanxus is accosted by a group of rebels that continue to fight a lost war. Harry-is-Xanxus Cloud!Hermione
1. firstly (fear me or love me)

As an eleven year old, he is not particularly ambitious nor has he developed enough to be considered cunning but he is loyal to a fault, or at least he will be once he finds people worthy enough.

"Better be…. GRYFFINDOR!"

He does not consider himself to be brave, only capable of working under pressure and doing what needs to be done.

Apparently a sentient hat and a table full of strangers find this definition of his self most applicable.

But he would rather be with them than the group in yellow smiling indifferently.

.

"Look what I have here! Looks like Longbottom forgot something!" The blond kid is a spoiled prat.

He sighs, no one else was doing anything and he does not much mind Neville.

"Give it back, Malfoy." _Trash._

The entire situation is ridiculous, he is 50 feet in the air and diving head first towards the ground just to catch a toy.

He lands to the cheers of his housemates and he honestly cannot find it within himself to care. That is, until he is carted away by a professor.

Then, he fears for his life.

He iss still so young and still so naïve.

.

His first kill is accidental, honest.

And probably could have been prevented if he had not gone along with his friends' ideas and suspicions.

As he sits on the stairs staring at the hands that dissolved a professor, he realizes two things.

He is not the person everyone wants – expects – him to be and there is no reason he should have to bend himself backwards to meet their ideals.

He is 11 the first time he kills a man and he cannot care less.

.

Who in their right minds send a possibly traumatized child to live with abusive relatives?

He is not – traumatized that is – but that does not mean that he will not work that angle for all it is worth.

After a day of unnecessary physical labor, he sits in the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive in Surrey, he realizes.

_"Muggles are trash."_

.

He is being harassed by a freakish creature with large ears and even larger eyes.

It took his mail and causes him to be locked in his room.

Then, it has the gall to block the barrier.

Ronald may not have realized but he knoes it was that _thing's_ fault.

Standing awkwardly outside of the barrier, Ronald is quick to suggest – and suggest and suggest – that they take the spelled car to school and while they briefly entertain the idea he has a better one. Scrawling a quick note on scrap paper, he sends Hedwig off to locate. Professor McGonagall.

.

Ever since the idiot manhandled him in the bookstore, he really wanted something terrible to happen to the new Defense professor and he would have no qualms being that terrible something.

The man is a moron and most exciting thing that has ever happened to him had to do with someone forgetting his favorite color.

Regardless of that, the man can spin elaborate tales that are only problematic when introduced as fact. Then, then, it is unacceptable.

.

When people are scared they whisper but never approach. He thinks that sounds wonderful.

But now he is pissed, positively _irate_.

If people are to be scared of him he would rather it be because of what he has actually done, like basically murdering Quirrel – something that everyone seemed to conveniently forget.

But, no. Of course not.

He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and now everyone thinks he is aan evil muggle-hating foe.

It does not help that he can speak with snakes – God forbid he tries to help someone again. And that mess had just begun to pass when the incident occurres.

.

Ronald's sister and the giant snake are dead and before him stands a man that should not exist.

It is a mess of a situation.

Apparently a diary – of all things – possessed Ginerva Weasley forcing her to locate and open the supposedly lost Chamber of Secrets.

Guess it wasn't so lost anymore.

_I am Lord Voldemort_.

By all rights he should br terrified, but he wonders how long it took to come up with an identity that was an anagram of his name.

Dumbledore's phoenix swoops in with the Sorting Hat – he wonders if the situation could possibly get more surreal – which held an ostentatiously golden sword.

In a last ditch effort to save his hide, he holds the sword above his head as the snake's jaws closed down. The sword is driven up through the roof of the snake's mouth and it stills. But, as the universe continues to remind him, no good deed goes unpunished and he soon finds himself writhing on the ground the snake's vemon coursing through his veins.

In his agony, the diary and Ginerva Weasley slipfrom his mind.

The phoenix begind to sing drowning out his screams and it's tears sooth away the pain. As he reorients himself, the diary man smirks as he walks towards him a wand in hand.

He is 12 the first time he intentionally kills.

The sword weighs more than someone his size can realistically fight with. So, with his entire 95 pounds behind it, he hefts up the sword and swings.

The man is dead, Ginerva Weasley is dead, and so is the giant snake.

He wonders when his luck will finally run out.

.

Molly's daughter is dead and she is still coddling him. He supposes it could be worse, she could be cursing his name.

He can only assume she is putting off dealing with the tragedy until she is in private.

Ronald, however, is switching between depressed and furious.

_"You're Harry Potter!"_

_"That doesn't mean I can bring back the dead."_

He is still a child. A child who put his hopes in a person incapable of making them reality.

He is still a child who had his first taste of death.

.

_ "I didn't plan on having the conversation until you were much older. However, with circumstances being what they are I believe it needs to be had now._

_"The diary and the young Tom Riddle that you faced were created through one of the darkest rituals of the soul and are known as Horcruxes. A soul for a soul._

_"By taking life, the Dark Lord was able to split his soul into several pieces and distribute them amongst objects of great personal significance."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"It is possible that the scar you bear was caused by the accidental creation of a Horcrux." _

.

The school knows he wasn't to blame for the attack and yet there were still whispers.

_"He's Harry Potter, he should have saved her."_

He wants nothing more than shed away the gilded skin of Harry Potter.

He steps off the Hogwarts Express and a thought strikes him with such clarity, such _tenacity_, that he cannot fathom how it did not occur to him before.

_"Muggles are trash, and so are wizards."_

.

His strength gleaned from hours of manual labor is the only thing he can even entertain thanking the Dursely's for.

Marge insults his family. His mother, his father, his _birthright_.

He does not need magic to show he is more. He does not need magic to show dominance.

He moves before he can formulate a better plan. With all his strength he grabsher by the neck and slams her and her chair to the floor.

She screams bloody murder and Vernon slams him against the dining room wall.

_"OUT BOY! GET OUT!"_

He spats on his _uncle _and slips upstairs portraying a calm he does not feel.

He commandeers one of Dudley's old backpacks filling it with extra clothing and lets Hedwig out the open window.

And without a second thought, he leaves his wand were it remains hidden.

.

He is only on the streets for two weeks when a couple of punks with bb guns kill his only family.

They were stalking him all day and when he finally stops and lets her land on his arm, they shoot six times only hitting twice. But, once is enough.

He watches in horror as her talons releases their grip on his arm and watches her fall lifeless to the asphalt.

In her honor, he braids several of her feathers into his hair and buries her in a park within a hole deep enough no one would dare try to exhume her.

He's killed a man and the soul fragment of the most powerful wizard of the age. He feels no remorse when he beats the punks within an inch of their lives. He leaves them bleeding in an ally way and next thing he knows, rumors spread once more.

The called him Kid Ruthless.

He thinks it lame and uncreative but even the adults leave him be.

.

A nice woman takes him in for the winter months but she is ill and he probably does more for her then she could ever do for him.

For once, he does not mind.

Only days before her death, he accidentally calls her Mom.

.

The woman is in bed the day she introduces him to an old friend introduced only as Timeoto.

She pushed for them to meet with the hope that he would leave with him when the man returned to from which he came.

When she dies, he puts several coins in a payphone, and his life truly begins.

**….**

The mafia is something new. Of course he had heard of the Families of Italy but they were there and he was in England where his biggest problem was whether or not he would get to eat that day.

He certainly did not expect the nice old man Timoteo to be the Don of the most powerful Family in Italy.

The man took him in, dressed him nicely, and sets him up with tutors to teach him Italian and the years of school that he missed.

He accepts him as his own and even gives him a name.

_Xanxus_.

.

Flames.

When Timoteo first explains them Xanxus' first thoughts are of magic.

Muggles that have their own form of magic but only a select few knew how.

A secret society within the secrecy of the criminal underground.

He thinks it funny.

Wizards think they know everything.

.

Wrath flames.

Timoteo says he is a corrupted sky.

That he can still obtain a set of guardians but will never have the harmonization factor that pure skies radiate.

The horcrux is a likely source of corruption.

He cannot say he minds.

He does not think he could handle being crowded 24/7.

He had his fill of that in England.

.

Flame training does wonders in getting his accidental magic under control.

He learns how to combine his magic with his flames.

He is stronger for it, possibly even stronger than Timoteo.

He has always known that he would have to do something about his haywire magic but he always operated under the idea that he would cross that bridge when he must.

And low-and-behold the answer falls right into his lap.

.

He is fourteen when he is enrolled in the Mafia Academy, Academia Colombo, half way through the school year.

He decides he likely holds the record of being the only person in the world to have attended schools in two separate secret societies.

For the first few months, he is quiet.

A loner.

He will never admit it, but it was mostly due to his shaky Italian.

He spends the time observing though very few of his peers are worth noticing.

Those with money affiliated with the Mafia send their children to Colombo to make allies to strengthen the Family.

Lower level Famiglias trying to move up in the world by sending their children to a place made for making connections.

_Trash. _

The lot of them.

.

There is a kid that has been watching him intently since his first day.

He has short messy hair – that was very nearly white – and sharp grey eyes.

He is often seen in the company of the Cavallone heir – someone he knows would grow to be formidable.

Xanxus hates the feeling of eyes on his back. Watching him, categorizing him, _bating him._

But the eyes watching him are not the eyes of a curious child, or the eyes of scared brats. They are cold, calculating as though he is constantly trying to determine if he can best him in a fight.

Then, one day, when he feels those eyes on him, he turns and _smirks_.

.

Superbi Squalo, his name is.

The boy takes to tailing him about the school and through him he becomes acquainted with the Cavallone heir and their flamboyant upperclassman Lussuria Abano.

Lussuria who takes it upon himself to proclaim them both his younger siblings.

Xanxus decides that it was nice to have people that are not scared of him.

People were scum, _trash_, but his people were alright.

.

_ "One day you'll be glad to have me at your side!"_

.

Xanxus is still fourteen the first time they fought back to back.

Back to back with no sign of rescue and without a clear win in sight.

He feels _alive._

The group attacked them once they were off the neutral grounds of the academy.

Their attackers have guns but, per academy policy, they are unarmed.

They won, overwhelmingly.

Afterwards, he took Squalo home with him.

.

They were fresh into their sixteenth year when Squalo surpasses the Sword Emperor and they make Varia _theirs._

Lussuria joins them and a follower of Tyr swears his allegiance to Xanxus.

That night they celebrate with wine and whiskey.

A week later, Timoteo officially announced his ascension.

It is the beginning of the decline of their relationship.

.

Unfortunately, becoming the head of an independent assassination squad is not an adequate excuse for skipping school.

As he and Squalo walk the halls, he categorizes three types of people.

Those who fear them.

Those who want their favour.

And those ambivalent.

The Cavallone brat remains the only one in the third category.

.

Xanxus is being stalked.

By a kid. By a _literal child._

Lussuria notices him first when the kid follows them from school to headquarters. Lussuria has graduated at this point and spends his time cleaning house and establishing a new security protocol.

He knows everything from what an underling had for breakfast to some kid slipping past the surveillance.

It is bizarre but convenient.

Squalo is upset he got bested by a kid.

Xanxus is begrudgingly impressed.

.

The kid's name is Belphegor.

They call him Bel.

He slaughtered his family, has a pennant for knife fights, and frequently speaks in the third person.

He fits in well.

Lussuria thinks him adorable and Squalo thinks him _something._

Xanxus is just glad that the kid was not really a kid.

He was not even good with children when _he_ was a child.

And he certainly does not have the patience for a whiney brat.

A murderous prince he can handle.

.

At seventeen he and Squalo leave school and put all their effort towards rebuilding Varia.

It is much easier to focus on what is important when someone was not hounding you about the Pythagorean Theorem.

Neither of them were much for school anyways.

Besides, photosynthesis wouldn't help with an assassination.

They still make Bel endure Lussuria's tutoring.

.

Massimo is an idiot, a dangerous idiot, and Timoteo is _blind_.

A stupid, blind, old man.

Fredrico, the favored candidate was killed and Massimo is next in line.

If Massimo became Vongola Decimo the world would burn.

They couldn't let that happen.

They loved the Family too much.

.

"_He could have you killed for this!"_

_"If I do this, then he'll wonder what else is going on under his nose. He would never expect _me_ of all people to betray him."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"He took me off the streets. I owe my life to him."_

_"So, he isn't your father. I thought so."_

_"He was an old friend of a lady who took me in while I was still in England. She died, and I called him."_

_"England?"_

He pauses for a moment.

And then tells him the truth.

Squalo listens raptly and when he voiced his concern about Squalo's belief in his story he simply shrugs and says:

_"You hate liars."_

.

The supposed coup goes as planned.

Varia storm Vongola headquarters and Xanxus absconds with the Sky ring.

He is burned by the purity of the ring against his Wrath flames.

And for all that they are an assassination squad, no lives are lost.

.

Zero-Point Breakthrough.

Vongola Primo's technique.

He did not thought Timoteo was strong enough.

He really is not, it takes all he had.

The ice should have killed him.

It was only his magic that keeps him alive through those years.

He is kept in complete and utter solitude.

He can only hope that Squalo iss taking care of his men.

He knows he is.


	2. london bridges (falling down)

sirius.

First, he has to find Moony.

He would explain everything and then they would get Harry.

Moony, ever predictable Moony, is hiding away in one of their old haunts.

After hexing him and tying him to a chair, he hears him out.

And Merlin bless Moony.

He believes him.

But to the great detriment of his cause Harry is _gone._

Turns out, Harry has been missing for over a year.

Dumbledore gave a story, something about recovering from trauma in a "safe place".

Like Hogwarts is not the safest place in Wizarding Britain.

That he would be receiving private tutoring until he was ready to return to Hogwarts.

And no, he did not know how long that would take.

Something is off about the whole thing.

It feels forced.

He does not believe him.

Neither does Moony.

.

Moony is a teacher!

At Hogwarts!

It is a dream come true and he is _so proud._

Alongside that wonderfulness, at Hogwarts, he is near Dumbledore and the _library._

Merlin knows this is the first time in his life he has been excited by the prospect of dusty old books.

.

A red haired kid had their map.

As a teacher, all Moony had to do was promise detention and it was his.

Now, they know.

Wormtail is in the castle.

Wormtail is hiding out in the Gryffindor tower.

The coward is _sullying the lion's den_.

.

The kid who had the map, has a pet rat.

He does not understand why no one has said anything.

It is not a pet students were permitted to have.

Plus, it is _gross._

.

The rat is Wormtail.

He could tell from first sniff.

The stench of a traitor.

.

It is surprisingly easy to get a hold of the rat.

Moony confronts the kid about an unsanctioned pet.

The kid glumly hands it over and Moony brings it into his office.

An _animungus reveale later _and a quivering, disgusting, _rat _of a man stands snivelling before them.

Moony takes him to Dumbledore.

.

Amelia Bones is good, for a ministry worker.

She calls for a trial and Wormtail was force-fed _Veritaserum._

Wormtail is found guilty and sentenced the Kiss.

Sirius is cleared and he did not even have to surrender to receive a verdict.

.

Moony is laid-off. Rather, he leaves voluntarily, as voluntarily as one could leave given the circumstances.

That bastard Snivellous let it slip he was a werewolf. Let it slip like it was not completely intentional.

He knows Moony is upset but he has always been much better at hiding his emotions.

Sirius tells him he should have bitten the sod when he had the chance.

Moony laughs.

.

Harry is still missing.

And they are no closer to finding him then when they began.

.

He finally convinces Moony to move into the Black family home with the promise that they would gut the place as soon as physically possible.

They strip everything but the library and the potions lab.

They even send away that nasty elf.

.

Over the next year they scour the Black library for tracking spells, rituals, potions, _anything_.

Anything they can possibly use to locate Harry.

If he is even –

They tried and failed over and over and over and –

.

_Voldemort has returned_.

The three words no one ever wanted to hear.

Anyone worth their salt knew it was inevitable, but everyone is surprised.

Apparently he used a ritual requiring mass sacrifice.

And numerous Light supporters from the last war had gone missing.

He attacked at the end of the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year.

A competitor was killed.

New and old supporters take to the streets.

It is a _massacre. _

.

A new head of the Department of Magical Creature Control is appointed.

The rights of beings are stripped, leaving them with less than nothing.

Jobs are taken, beings are imprisoned, and werewolves are no longer allowed to linger in public spaces.

More creatures flock to the Dark Lord.

.

The Order of the Phoenix is reinstated and he has been coerced in allowing them use of the Black family home as headquarters.

As time passes the members become fewer and fewer and those admitted become younger and _younger_.

No one wanting to admit the truth.

.

In light of the intensity of the war, the Minister of Magic declares a state of martial law and issues decree after decree.

One of many criminalizes anyone from suspected Dark families no matter which side hey worked towards

Neither he nor Moony can afford to leave the house in light hours.

They spend their days either in the library or planning for war.

They spend their nights fighting.

.

They give up hope of finding James' son.

And the war continues to escalate.

.

Dumbledore is dead and Hogwarts has fallen.

A Death Eater becomes headmaster and, those able, flee.

Those who cannot are subjected to unknown horrors.

The day can be marked as the day the war was lost.

.

The Wizards and Witches alike lost hope that Harry Potter would appear and save them all.

.

The Ministry falls soon after.

The Minister in action was appointed during wartime after the previous Minister Fudge took his own life.

Without so much as a warning, Voldemort himself storms the Ministry of Magic and down, down, _down _it fell.

Any lingering hope is _obliverated_.

.

It would be an understatement to say that Britain does not change after the Dark Lord's victory.

Not all is bad.

Werewolves can be gainfully employed and innocent Dark families walk the streets.

Muggles are still largely ignored.

But their world is filled with death.

Innocents are hexed and cursed in the streets and it is no longer safe to travel to once populated areas now overrun by violence and Darkness.

No one can go in or out.

Many of the old families bribe the new officials and fleee the country.

Everyone else is trapped.

.

The rebellion stays active, quiet as it is.

They communicate through mirrors and two-way journals.

New is broadcast over underground radio stations.

They raid abandoned manors and Death Eater outposts in the dead of night.

They re-home children whose families were taken and heal those without access to potions.

Slowly, slowly, they rebuild their lives.

.

Dark and Light no longer exist in their world.

In this _new _world, one had to embrace _all_ aspects of magic.

The segregation has ended but there is no peace.

They do their best to adapt.

.

Several years pass before they rekindle their search for Harry.

With only the knowledge that he lives, that he somehow survived the purges.

They also know they have no desire to bring him into a world of evil.

He is probably happy wherever he is, oblivious to the downfall of Wizarding Britain.

Then, one day, with a ritual that would have once been deemed Dark, they find him.

They find Harry.

.

xanxus.

He has not had time to do damn near anything since he was released from his prison.

First he had to reinstate his command over Varia.

Then, he was immediately sent to Japan – of all places – to test whether or not some brat was good enough to take over the main Family.

And he _still _has not had time to process anything.

Not even the fact that the men he considered family are _gone_.

So, when he finally gets a moment of peace, he grabs it by the handlebars and makes the most of what he is given

.

At this point in his life, not many things can surprise him.

This does not mean that they won't still piss him off.

.

He is nude with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

No one is dying and everything is calm.

It is fucking great to be able to just _breath._

It is about noon and the sun warmed a pattern onto the down comforter.

In all honestly, Xanxus knows he should be in his office, but he also knows Lussaria to be fully capable of holding down the compound for an hour or four.

But, no good things are meant to last as two men appear at the foot of his bed.

Quite literally.

They just appeared with a loud crack.

He takes a sip of his whisky appearing disarmingly unfazed.

The men look more surprised than he and they are the ones who appeared out of thin air.

_ "Harry?"_

Squalo stirs beside him and Xanxus knows he is trusting him to deal with the interlopers.

_"Oh fuck no._"

.

The men introduce themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

He wants them to fuck off to wherever hole they crawled out of.

It had been over 10 years since he cast off their world, cast of magic.

_"Maybe he should leave…"_ is the response to his questioning their appearance.

Squalo pushes himself up to sit against the headboard with the confidence of a man who knows he is exactly where he is supposed to be.

_"He has more right to be here than you. Again, why are you here?"_

The man called Sirius stepped forward, _"We were friends of your parents. I am, well was, your godfather, Harry. I mean, you're a grown man you obviously don't need a godfather _now..."

_"Spit it out, trash."_

_"I just wanted to apologize for not being there when you were growing up."_

_"You said you were supposed to be his godfather? Where were the _hell_ were you?" _It is a nice feeling, Squalo being angry for him and not at him.

_"It's complicated… I was accused of murder and sent to prison without a trial. When I escaped I went to find you but you were already gone,"_ Xanxus wonders the last time he saw a man he wasn't about to kill look so defeated.

_"And you? Where were you?" _

_"I'm a werewolf," _Remus pauses as if he were expecting backlash, _"it was illegal for anyone infected to be around children without the guardian's consent. It was impossible for me to see you without breaking the law."_

He finishes the last of his glass before setting it on the side table. _"If that's all, I suggest you leave. Unless, you want to try to take me back with you."_

Both men looked equally appalled, that at what is unknown. _"We'll leave,"_ Remus' voice is low and almost disappointed.

_"Cou-could we come back?" _ Sirius asks quietly.

He took another sip and wonders if he is experiences a lingering form of attachment.

_"Only if you use the damn door, trash."_

.

sirius.

He –

Well, he does not really know how to react.

They found him.

They found Harry.

But he is, Merlin, he is nothing like he expected.

When they apparated to his location, they did not take into account he might be accompanied.

The nudity was also unexpected.

Granted, he is a grown man and it was likely remiss to appear at his exact location.

They probably should have also had a plan before they departed.

But they got so caught up in the excitement, it was so long since anything remotely good happened.

So, Harry is not exactly what they expected.

Or anything like they expected.

He is gruff and drinks top-shelf whiskey.

And he is terribly, _terribly_ scarred.

When he saw the state of his once-godson's body he thought he would faint or vomit or maybe both.

He obviously is not as free from violence as they hoped.

They could not even inquire into what happened, he didn't know them and they didn't know him.

So, he steeled his nerves and spoke his mind.

He apologized.

When Moony revealed he was a werewolf and Harry didn't react, he couldn't have described the relief that overcame him if he wanted to.

Harry is obviously not a smiling do-gooder, but he obviously has people that cared for him that he cared for in turn.

The man in his bed was proof of that.

Despite having to rework his mental image of Harry, he would count the trip successful.

He said his piece and while it would have been disheartening, he would have understood if Harry didn't want them to come back – no one wanted strangers barging into their private lives.

But he hadn't forced them away.

He said they could return.

.

xanxus.

He sat frowning at the space the men had appeared and disappeared from.

Why now?

What took them so long to find him?

For years he watched his back waiting to be snatched off the streets.

Why did they come to him now of all times?

He honestly, just wanted a moment of uninterrupted quiet.

And, obviously, that was too much to ask for.

_"It's been over a decade. Why now?"_

Xanxus shrugs.

_"Hell if I know."_

.

Mere minutes after the intruders departed there is a knock on the door and the two year old illusionist enters.

Viper joined them only weeks before the coup and has – for some reason – stayed with them through everything.

No one has any idea where they came from but they are loyal and that is really all that matters.

_"The wards have been breached."_

Squalo blinks and he scoffs.

Of course the illusionist was a magic user.

Figures.

_"The situation has been dealt with."_

His mist guardian nods, _"Will they be returning?"_

_"Most likely."_

.

Five minutes.

He just wanted five minutes.

He scowls and Squalo pats him on the back mockingly.

.

sirius.

Okay, so maybe creating an international portkey was a terrible idea.

Especially with the practice is so heavily monitored.

As it is, Molly Weasley is furious.

_"Of all the foolish, inconsiderate, irresponsible things you could have done!"_

_"Molly, listen-" _Moony tries to placate the usually matronly woman.

_"No! _You _listen, Mr. Lupin. Your recklessness could have jeopardized everyone's safety!"_

_"But we-"_

"_But you nothing, Remus. You didn't –" _Before Molly could finish he cut in,

_"We found Harry."_

She whirls around to face her features morphing from anger to shock.

Her tone, however, does not change.

_"What?!" _

He raises his hands in submission,

_"We found Harry," _he repeats.

_"Where?"_

_"Italy."_

_"You have to tell the Order!"_

_"But Molly, he's different…" _Moony responds hesitantly.

Molly narrowed her eye. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"You have to understand, he's not a child anymore. He's a grown man who's built a life for himself."_

.

Inevitably, the news is revealed during the next meeting.

Harry had become a bit of a taboo subject over the years and when Molly brings him up the room is shocked silent.

_"Where has he been?" _Hermione is the first to break.

_"Italy, apparently."_

Whispers break out amongst the small crowd.

_"How did you find him?" _Kingsely asks.

_"I didn't, they did," _Molly turns and glares at him and Moony.

_"How is he?!"_

_"Did you see him?!"_

_"Can _we_ see him?!"_

_"Is he coming here?!"_

Moony returns the glare ten-fold and Molly actually flinches.

_"Harry is grown man with his own life. It' best that we leave him be."_

_"He could end the war!" _someone cries out.

The room freezes over and the Order is abruptly silenced.

_"The war is over," _Sirius growls, _"we _lost. Voldemort won."

Molly covers a gasp with her hand.

_"It's about time we accepted it. _

_"Harry has his own life now and he owes us _nothing!

_"His presence wouldn't change _anything_!"_

Sirius storms from the room leaving an argument in his wake.

.

Moony comes and finds him in the gardens after the meeting's conclusion.

Apparently, no one listened to him or reason.

Big surprise that is.

A majority want Harry to return and support their efforts.

They truly believe he would change the tide of the war.

The tide of a war that ended years ago.

Most were too naïve even after years of conflict.

And even though Light and Dark no longer held weight, they did not – or perhaps could not – accept that the _Dark_ prevailed.

Honestly, it is pathetic.

_"He wouldn't fight for us, would he?"_ he asks gazing up at the crescent moon longingly.

Moony shakes his head and sits beside him, _"Why would he? This isn't his world. It probably never was."_

_"Dumbledore was mistaken."_

_"He was a great but flawed man but he sincerely believed in the Greater Good."_

_"…they are going to try to bring him here. Aren't they?"_

Moony sighs, _"They will."_

_"And there's nothing we can do about it, is there?"_


	3. take me away (and I'll bring you home)

xanxus.

The Japanese kid will be a good Don.

He knew it even before they fought.

He knows by the way his Guardians looked at him.

He may have been scared and rather pathetic then but once he accepted his role in their Family, he grew up. Tsunayoshi matured and when the time came Xanxus knows he will love the Famiglia as his own.

.

Varia is _coerced_ into attending the Inheritance Ceremony, for the second time. Coerced because they went to the first one of their own volition and Xanxus did not want be forced into a suit for another one when the first one still counted in his mind.

Tsunayoshi was already been accepted by the Sky ring so the entire ceremony is practically theatre.

But it is not too great a waste of time.

The Famiglia is his life - both the main Family and his Varia.

He will suffer through the fanfare if it means the Famiglia would live another day.

.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Squalo's remaining hand twitch.

A tell very few could recognize for what it was.

Intruders.

Squalo turns his body slightly to block him from the windows.

He swearst if anyone interrupted the ceremony he will shoot on sight. He absolutely does not want to do this _again._

Not a chance.

.

Fortunately, whoever is lurking has the decency to wait until after the show to reveal themselves.

It is unheard of that anyone would attack while the inner circle of Varia was present.

A man in robes runs up from behind him and grab his arm urgently pulling him back into the hallway.

Xanxus jams his gun into the man's chest.

_"Harry,"_ he hissed. _"It's me."_

_"Black? Why are you here?" _ He keeps his voice low though he knew his people were watching from all corners of the room.

_"You need to get out of here-"_

_"No, _you _need to get out of here. The _fuck_ does this look like to you?"_

_"That's not the point!" _Black insists_," That's not the point. You really need to get out of here. They're coming for you. We couldn't stop them."_

Several cracks echo around them and he knows the hallways will soon be stormed at supposed gun shots.

The last thing he sees is Squalo sprinting towards him before his world dissolves in a swirl of color.

.

Sirius will freely admit that the past several months have been a series of mistakes.

They should not have gone after Harry without a plan and they most definitely should not have allowed the Order to find his location.

And now, several of their allies are undergoing serious medical treatment because they snuck up on his godson – ex-godson.

If they waited and actually spoke to him, their allies wouldn't be in critical condition.

If they had actually bothered to listen instead of snatching him of all things six order members wouldn't have been shot.

_Harry_ shot them.

If he was not already so disillusioned he would have cried.

Four were injured on their _collection_ of him and the others had been a consequence of their arrival at headquarters – his weapons had since been confiscated.

And now, Harry is magically bound to a chair scowling at everyone present after being silenced once he had begun to continuously harass everyone around him.

The whole situation is a bloody mistake.

.

xanxus.

Those scum, those trash, those _fools._

He has never been so angry in his life.

Never.

Nothing compares to the ferocity of the pure wrath coursing through his veins.

They took him.

He let them take him.

Then, they took his guns.

He has ¾ of a mind to burn them to the ground.

The other ¼ was curious.

.

sirius.

He watches as Hermione flits around near the entrance of the room Harry is being held in obviously wanting to speak.

She was one of the few to openly object to their _plan_.

It probably stems from the fact that she regrets ever stepping foot in the Wizarding World.

Moony is in the basement preparing for the full moon it was barely evening but with the current threshold of stress –

Sirius pulls out his wand and Harry's eyes narrow in suspicion, even when he cancels the silencing charm.

_"The fuck do you want, trash?"_

_"Harry-"_

Xanxus glares and Kingsley promptly shuts his mouth.

_"Let's get some things clear, trash._

_"One: the name is Xanxus_

_"And two: if you don't answer my questions, I will _burn you to the ground_."_

.

hermione.

She feels utterly horrid about the entire situation.

Harry has not been a part of the Wizarding World for over a decade.

He is not one of them and there is no reason why he should be forced to fight their battles.

Battles they already _lost_.

Looking at the man before her, she knows there was no way they could force him to do anything against his will.

She is not surprised that this Harry – no – that Xanxus is different than the Harry she knew.

He is, in fact, a grown man and Merlin knows what kind of life he leads – by the scars on his face she assumes it has not been a peaceful one.

Why no one else understand that she hasn't the faintest.

She did her best, alongside Sirius and Remus, to slow the Order in their search but it seemed inevitable that they would find him.

She was under no illusion that they wouldn't take him and she wasn't blind enough to ask him to fight a war they lost years ago.

But she feels the power dripping from his words as he speaks and she wonders why he is bothering to listen to them at all.

.

sirius.

Molly gasps when she enters the room and he wants to bash his head against the wall.

_"Are you alright, dear?_

_"Why is he tied up?"_

No one answers and she banishes the ropes.

Everyone moved forward at once but Xanxus stays seated.

_"First question: Who the fuck are you?"_ He glared at the matronly woman – something that had not changed through the war.

_"Harry-"_ she tries.

_"Wrong. Strike one. Who are you?" _he leans back in the chair he was very recently bound to with a casualness of a man self-assured enough to recognize when he is in control.

.

xanxus.

He rather blatantly surveys the room.

There is a woman about his age standing in the door way, a bald man to his right, and Black against the wall to his left.

The woman attempting to fuss over him is revolting.

He recognizes that she probably means well but, _hell, _only Lussuria is allowed to talk to him like that.

_"Answer the question."_

The woman at the door steps forward.

_"We are The Order of the Phoenix. _

_"The organization was started by Albus Dumbledore during the first war and reconvened during the onset of Voldemort's return."_

He notes which individuals flinch at the name.

_"Since you're here, the war is still being fought."_

The woman shakes her head appearing rather vexed.

_"It could have been prevented, but the second war only lasted two years before it was lost._

_"Since then, we have become a major steeple of the underground rebellion._

_"We heal the wounded and home children who have been misplaced._

_"In the beginning we raided Death Eater bases and had spies within the Ministry but then people grew fearful. A raider group was caught and their families were _murdered_ and they were imprisoned._

_"The movement still has small groups that have taken over the fighting, but we have become less of a _militia _and more of a _rehabilitation center_."_

He mulls over her words and the passion in her eyes – she is a strong Cloud.

_"You said the loss could have been prevented. Explain."_

_"Ever since the first war, Dumbledore advocated for defeating the Dark Lord through peaceful means." _She scoffs.

_"While our enemy was using the Torture Curse and Entrails Spells, we have been _stuck_ using Binding Hexes and _Stunners._" _She spits the last word with such distain he finds himself impressed.

_"Hermione, dear. If we had fought like they fight we would have been no better than them." _The matronly lady attempts to sooth.

_"I would rather be like them now than have lost the war." _She growls. He decides then and there that he will take her with him when he blows this joint.

The woman is seemingly appalled by her words and he asks before he was stuck listening to something tedious.

_"So, why the hell am I here?"_

With a set jaw and clenched fists the Cloud speaks.

_"They want you to win the war."_

.

hermione.

The laugh that explodes from Xanxus is the most mocking she has ever encountered.

Xanxus then smirks at her and asks the one thing no one was expecting:

_"How much?"_

Unlike the others, she is not taken aback at the seemingly outrageous question.

Unlike their world, the Muggle World is not in a state of chaos – not all of it at least.

They took him from an apparently sophisticated event – if his clothes are anything to go by – but he is armed.

And she is not naïve enough to believe the only weapons on him are those guns.

The rest of the room is entirely bewildered.

_"You're telling me," _Xanxus laughs, _"that you expected me to kill someone for _free_?" _

The last word was spat with more incredulity then she thought was possible.

No one speaks despite – or maybe in spite of – their gaping mouths.

.

xanxus.

He stands quickly, nearly knocking over the chair.

_"Ragazza, where are my guns?" _he questions the Cloud and ignoring the wands pointed at his person.

The girl disappears through a side entrance.

_"Now," _he addresses the room, _"I am going to walk out that door and I'm taking the womanl with me."_

_"Just a minute, why don't you just sit back down and I'm sure we can work something out-"_

_"Do I get a say in this?" _The cloud very nearly drawls. She stands in the doorway his guns in hand.

_"No."_ He stalks across the room, retrieving his weapons, and motioning for the Cloud to follow.

He turns at a shout to see a red beam of magic hurtling towards him but before he can react, the Cloud practically growls as she throws up a shield and begins shooting spells.

In that moment, she reminds him of the kid's Cloud, the one who wants to bite everyone. That kid is an animal, totally feral. If he possessed any subtly, he would have been Varia quality.

Xanxus cocks a gun, _"Push me, and I will burn you where you stand."_

.

hermione.

She generally prided herself on keeping her head in tense situations, but when that stunner was cast at the very man they wanted to save them –

It was cowardly.

It was despicable.

It was _unforgiveable_.

She cannot remember what precisely transpired, but the next thing she knows she is being directed into a car with heavily tented windows.

With half a mind, she slides across the backseat allowing Xanxus to join her.

_"With no due respect,_ boss_," _a silver haired man turns in the driver's seat to face them, _"what the ever loving fuck."_

The scarred man smirks, _"She was being wasted."_

She looks around the inside of the vehicle – it has been years since she has last had contact with the _real world_.

_"-do you even know her name?"_

She blinks and turns her gaze to the man next to her.

Does he remember her name?

It has been over ten years after all.

The long-haired man sighed and rubbed his eyes, _"What's your name, ragazza?""_

She blinks at him with furrowed brows and a foggy mind.

_"Did you harmonize with her?"_

She is terribly confused as Xanxus looks her over.

_"You were like this too," _he gives by way of an answer.

The man sighs again, _"Again, what the fuck, boss."_

She watchs the stranger look at Xanxus and then nod before he turns around and puts the car into gear.

_"I'm glad you're alright… shitty boss."_

.

xanxus.

After the Cloud managed to harmonize, she practically shut down.

It happened – to some extent – to his other guardians and Brow Nei had determined it to be their bodies going to shock after merging with his corrupt flames.

However, the only other guardian to be that strongly affected was Squalo when they were fifteen.

He is not actually concerned.

Xanxus leads the Cloud out of the house and several blocks away before he deems them safe and pulled out his phone.

_"We need a lift," _he speaks before the other end has a chance.

_"The shark is near your location," _responds the nasally voice of the not-baby.

_"Charge my account,"_ he abruptly ends the call not waiting for a response.

_"Come on, ragazza. It's time to move."_

.

squalo.

He is more pissed than he was worried. Well, not really. His worried and pissed levels are about 50:50.

The boss wa snatched – which was ridiculous in its own right – but it happened under the watch of some of the most powerful people in the world.

God knows what Timoteo was thinking, but the kid is furious. He truly considered Xanxus family and not just Familgia.

He took charge of the situation and was doing his best to maintain peace before fingers started to be pointed.

Initially, the Varia was out for blood – and still is – but they still have not figured out a way to kill an unknown enemy. So, using his authority as second in command, he banished them to headquarters.

Afterwards, he accosted Mammon and obtained the boss' location.

He is however, surprised to see the boss picked up a stray.

A stray who harmonized with his Sky almost as strongly as he.

It is not so much a cause of concern as it was a matter of intrigue.

Regardless, Xanxus is adamant in her being Varia quality and he finds himself believing it as fact – even as she was in shock from the harmonization.

The Cloud – whatever the hell her name is – wasn't going anywhere.

And maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

.

hermione.

Honestly, Hermione had no idea where she was going or what was actually going on.

At some point she was ushered out of the car and into what she vaguely recognized as a private jet.

The long haired man said something to the pilot before handing Xanxus a bottle of something that was most definitely alcoholic.

It too a while, but her head eventually began to clear and she realizes she was totally impulsive.

She attacked the Order!

Sure she had harbored the desire for years but…

They were supposed to be allies!

She is conflicted, on one hand she is mortified that she lost control but on the other hand she is surprisingly proud at her ability to protect Xanxus whether or not he actually required it.

_"Your head should be clearing up by now."_

The long haired man sat across from her and gracefully crossed his legs.

She pushes herself off of where she was leaning her head against the wall and meets his gaze head on.

_"Since the boss is shit at explaining anything, I'll give you the run down."_

He speaks without waiting for a response.

_"In our world there are powers beyond what your world understands._

_"We call these powers flames and there are seven basic types. _

_"Sun, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightening, Cloud, and Sky."_

She opens her mouth but he continues before she can speak.

_"Pure Skies have the property of harmonization._

_"Which means that over time the collect people, we call them Guardians._

_"And as soon as we step off this damn plane, this will become your life."_

.

squalo.

The woman is taking his explanation surprisingly well – but maybe being magical helped with that? He knows jack shit about magic, so what would he know.

The opposite is definitely true.

As soon as he finishes speaking, he watches her narrow her eyes and ask the one thing that everyone asks first.

_"What does any of this have to do with me?"_

He gives a toothy grin, _"There are two types of flames: active and inactive._

_"Individuals with inactive flames can awaken them through accessing their Dying Will. _

_"This usually occurs when they are placed in a life threatening situation – be it intentional or not."_

The woman glares at him obviously wanting him to get to the point.

He gives a sharp laugh.

_"Like I said Skies collect people, one of each attribute through a process called harmonization. _

_"Harmonization can occur partially or totally depending on the situation. _

_ "Now, if you are who I think you are, than it is likely that a partial bond was formed before either of you were flame active._

He uncrosses his legs and leans forward.

_"You want to know what any of this has to do with you. _

_"You, Hermione Granger, have formed a complete guardian bond with the boss._

_ "And after some training," _he looked her over, _"you will be able to take over as Varia's Cloud Officer."_

.

hermione.

Merlin, Hermione has so many questions.

She is a Cloud.

What does that entail?

She is bonded to Xanxus?

Who else is he bonded to?

But the first question to come out of her mouth is:

_"How do you know my name?"_

The man scoffs and crosses his arms.

Only his left hand is gloved.

_"I fucking listen," _he snaps.

_"To wh-"_

A heavy hand lands on the back of the seat next to her instantly cutting her off.

_"OI, shitty shark, how long till we land," _Xanxus somehow manages to sprawl dignifiedly in the chair next to the long haired man.

_"You have legs, shitty boss."_

Xanxus responds with a grunt and looks right at her.

_"You doin' alright?"_

She looks back and forth between the men, incredulous.

_"How could you talk to each other like that?! Aren't you friends?!"_

Xanxus snorts a laugh, _"We haven't been friends since for fucking ever."_

.

xanxus.

He watches the woman, Hermione – Squalo figured it out and he sort of remembers her – put two and two together.

It was fucking hilarious.

The only one they ever told was Lussaria and the baby certainly knew. Levi walked in once – he stopped trying to get into his rooms after that – and Primo only knows what the brat knew.

_ "If we ever fucking land,"_ he ignors Squalo rolling his eyes, _"It's going to be a shit storm._

_"When your people _showed up_ we were in the middle of an event. _

_"Both my men and the kid's kids will be demanding an explanation._

_"So, stick close and keep your mouth shut until we make it to HQ."_

_"Actually, we will be landing at the airfield near HQ,"_ Squalo interjected.

_"Figured it would be better than parading her through the Main House."_

_"Knew there was a reason I kept you around."_

_"I'm sorry but, headquarters for what?"_

_"It's our base," _he gives a non-answer.

_"And who are you?" _The woman askss obviously pissed at the evasiveness and he was loving every moment.

He smirked wickedly, _"Varia."_


	4. take me away (actually don't)

The Japanese kid would be a good Don.

He knew it even before they fought.

He knew by the way his Guardians looked at him.

He may have been scared and rather pathetic then but as he knew how place was as heir and he had grown. Tsunayoshi had matured and when the time came Xanxus knew he would love the Famiglia as his own.

**….**

The Varia was _coerced_ into attending the Inheritance Ceremony for the second time. Coerced because they went to the first one of their own volition and Xanxus didn't want be forced into a suit for another one when the first one still counted in his mind.

Tsunayoshi had already been accepted by the Sky ring so the entire ceremony was all for show.

It wasn't too much of a waste of time.

The Famiglia was his life - both the main Family and his Varia.

He would suffer through the fanfare if it meant the Famiglia would live another day.

**….**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Squalo's hand twitch.

A tell very few could recognize for what it was.

Intruders.

Squalo had turned his body slightly to block him from the windows.

He swore that if anyone interrupted the ceremony he would shoot on sight. He absolutely did not want to do this _again._

Not a chance.

**….**

Fortunately, whoever was lurking had the decency to wait until afterwards to show themselves.

It was unheard of that anyone would attack while the inner circle of Varia was present.

A man in robes instantly appeared behind him and grabbed his arm urgently pulling him back into the hallway.

Xanxus jammed his gun into the man's chest.

_"Harry,"_ he hissed. _"It's me."_

_"Black? Why are you here?" _he kept his voice low though he knew his people were watching from all corners of the room.

_"You need to get out of here-"_

_"No, _you _need to get out of here. You said you would arrive in a more acceptable manner, did you not?" _

_"That's not the point!" _Black frowned _," That's not the point. You really need to get out of here. They're coming for you. We couldn't stop them." _

Several cracks echoed around them and he knew those visiting for the event would appear at the supposed sound of gunshots.

The last thing he saw was Squalo sprinting towards him before his world dissolved in a swirl of color.

**….**

Sirius would freely admit that the past several months had been a series of mistakes.

They shouldn't have gone after Harry without a plan and they most definitely shouldn't have allowed the Order to find his location.

And now, several of their allies were undergoing serious medical treatment because they snuck up on his godson – ex-godson.

If they had waited and actually spoke to him, their allies wouldn't be in critical condition.

If they had actually bothered to listen instead of snatching him of all things six order members wouldn't have been shot.

_Harry_ shot them.

If he hadn't already been so disillusioned he would have cried.

Only three had been injured on their _collection_ of him and the others had been a consequence of their arrival at headquarters – his weapons had since been confiscated.

And now, Harry was magically bound to a chair scowling at everyone present after being silenced once he had begun to continuously harass everyone around him.

The whole situation was a mistake.

**….**

Those scum, those trash, those _fools._

He had never been so angry in his life.

Never.

Nothing compared to the ferocity of the pure wrath coursing through his veins.

They took him.

He let them take him.

Then, they took his guns.

He had ¾ of a mind to burn them to the ground.

The other ¼ was curious.

**...**

Sirius watched as Hermione flitted around near the entrance of the room Harry was being held in obviously wanting to speak.

She had been one of the few to openly object to their _plan_.

It probably stemmed from the fact that she regretted ever stepping foot in the Wizarding World.

Moony was in the basement preparing for the full moon it was only eight but with as stressful as

Sirius pulled out his wand and Xanxus's eyes narrowed in suspicion, even when he canceled the silencing charm.

_"The fuck do you want, Trash?"_

_"Harry-"_

Xanxus glared and Kingsley promptly shut his mouth.

_"Let's get some things clear, trash._

_"One: the name is Xanxus_

_"And two: if you don't answer my questions, I will burn you to the ground." _

**….**

Hermione felt terrible about the entire situation.

Harry hadn't been a part of the Wizarding World for over a decade.

He wasn't one of them and there was no reason why he should be forced to fight their battles.

Battles they had already _lost_.

Looking at the man before her, she realized there was no way they could force him to do anything against his will.

She wasn't surprised that this Harry – no – that Xanxus was different than the Harry she knew.

He was, in fact, a grown man and Merlin knows what kind of life he had been leading – by the scars on his face she assumed it hadn't been a peaceful one.

Why no one else understood that she hadn't the faintest.

She had done her best alongside Sirius and Remus to slow the Order in their search but it seemed inevitable that they would find him.

She was under no illusion that they wouldn't take him and she wasn't blind enough to ask him to fight a war they lost years ago.

She felt the power dripping from his words as he spoke and she wondered why he bothered to listen to them at all.

**….**

Molly gasped when she entered the room and he wanted to bash his head against the wall.

_"Are you alright, dear?_

_"Why is he tied up?"_

No one answered and she banished the ropes.

Everyone moved forward at once but Xanxus stayed seated.

_"First question: Who the fuck are you?"_ He glared at the matronly woman – something that hadn't changed through the war.

_"Harry-"_ she tried.

_"Wrong. Strike one. Who are you?" _he leaned back in the chair he had been tied to with a casualness of a man self-assured enough to recognize when he was in control.

**….**

Xanxus subtly surveyed the room.

There was a woman about his age standing in the door way, a bald man to his right, and Black against the wall to his left.

The woman attempting to fuss over him was revolting.

He recognized that she probably meant well but, _hell, _only Lussuria was allowed to talk to him like that.

_"Answer the question."_

The woman at the door stepped forward.

_"We are The Order of the Phoenix. _

_"The organization was started by Albus Dumbledore during the first war and reconvened during the onset of Voldemort's return." _

He noted which individuals flinched at the name.

_"Since you're here, the war is still being fought."_

The woman shook her head.

_"It could have been prevented, but the second war only lasted two years before it was lost. _

_"Since then, we have become a major steeple of the underground rebellion. _

_"We heal the wounded and home children who have been misplaced._

_"In the beginning we raided Death Eater bases and had spies within the Ministry but then people grew fearful. A raider group was caught and their families were _murdered_ and they were imprisoned._

_"The movement still has small groups that have taken over the fighting, but we have become less of a _militia _and more of a _rehabilitation center_."_

He mulled over her words and the passion in her eyes – she was a strong Cloud.

_"You said the loss could have been prevented. Explain."_

_"Ever since the first war, Dumbledore advocated for defeating the Dark Lord through peaceful means." _She scoffed.

_"While our enemy was using the Torture Curse and Entrails Spells, we have been _stuck_ using Binding Hexes and _Stunners._" _She spat the last word with such distain he was impressed.

_"Hermione, dear. If we had fought like they fight we would have been no better than them." _The matronly lady soothed.

_"I would rather be like them now than have lost the war." _She growled. He decided then and there that he would take her with him when he blew the joint.

The woman looked appalled by her words and he spoke before he was stuck listening to something tedious.

_"So, why am I here?"_

With a set jaw and clenched fists the Cloud spoke.

_"They want you to win the war."_

**…**

The laugh that exploded from Xanxus was entirely incredulous.

Xanxus then smirked at her and asked the one thing no one was expecting:

_"How much?"_

Unlike the others, she wasn't taken aback at the seemingly outrageous question.

Unlike their world, the Muggle World wasn't in a state of chaos – not all of it at least.

They had taken him from an apparently sophisticated event – if his clothes were anything to go by – but he was armed.

And she wasn't naïve enough to believe the only weapons on him were those guns.

The rest of the room was entirely bewildered.

_"You're telling me," _Xanxus laughed, _"that you expected me to kill someone for _free _?" _

The last word was spat with more incredulity then she thought was possible.

No one spoke despite – or maybe in spite of – their gaping mouths.

**….**

Xanxus stood quickly, nearly knocking over the chair.

_"Ragazza, where are my guns?" _he questioned the Cloud and ignoring the wands pointed at his person.

The girl disappeared through a side entrance.

_"Now," _he addressed the room, _"I am going to walk out that door and I'm taking the girl with me." _

_"Just a minute, why don't you just sit back down and I'm sure we can work something out-" _

_"Do I get a say in this?" _The cloud nearly drawled. She stood in the doorway with his guns in her hands.

_"No."_ He stalked across the room, retrieving his weapons, and motioned for the Cloud to follow.

He turned at a shout to see a red beam of magic hurtling towards him but before he could react, the Cloud practically growled as she threw up a shield and began shooting spells.

In that moment, she reminded him of the kid's Cloud, the one who wanted to bite everyone. That kid was an animal, totally feral. If he had any subtly, he would have been Varia quality.

Xanxus cocked a gun, _"Push me, and I will burn you where you stand."_

**….**

So, Hermione usually prided herself for keeping her head in tense situations, but when that stunner was cast at the very man they wanted to save them.

It was cowardly.

It was despicable.

It was _unforgiveable_.

She couldn't remember what transpired, but the next thing she knew she was being directed into a car with heavily tented windows.

With half a mind, she slid across the backseat and allowed for Xanxus to join her.

_"With no due respect,_ boss_," _a silver haired man turned in the driver's seat to face them, _"what the ever loving fuck."_

The scarred man just shrugged, _"She was being wasted."_

She looked around the inside of the vehicle – it had been years since she has last had contact with the _real world_.

_"-do you even know her name?"_

She blinked and turned her gaze to the man next to her.

Did he remember her name?

It had been over ten years after all.

The long-haired man sighed and rubbed his eyes, _"What's your name, girl."_

She blinked at him with furrowed brows and a foggy mind.

_"Did you harmonize with her?"_

She was terribly confused as Xanxus looked her over.

_"You were like this too," _he gave by way of an answer.

The man sighed again, _"Again, what the fuck, boss."_

She watched the stranger look at Xanxus and the man nod before he turned around and started driving.

_"I'm glad you're alright… shitty boss."_

**_…._**

After the Cloud had managed to harmonize, she had practically shut down.

It had happened – to some extent – to his other guardians and Brow Nei had determined that it was their bodies going to shock after merging with his corrupt flames.

However, the only other guardian to be that strongly affected was Squalo when they were fourteen.

He wasn't actually concerned.

Xanxus had led the Cloud out of the house and several blocks away before he deemed them safe and pulled out his phone.

_"We need a lift," _he spoke before the other end had a chance.

_"The shark is near your location," _responded the nasally voice of the not-baby.

_"Charge my account,"_ he abruptly ended the call without waiting for a response.

_"Come on, ragazza. It's time to move."_

**….**

Squalo was more pissed than he was worried. Well, not really. His worried and pissed levels were about 50:50.

The boss had been snatched – which was ridiculous in its own right – but it had happened under the watch of some of the most powerful people in the world.

God knows what Timoteo was thinking, but the kid was furious. He truly considered Xanxus family and not just Familgia.

He had taken charge of the situation and was doing his best to maintain peace before fingers started to be pointed.

Initially, the Varia had been out for blood – and still was – but you couldn't kill an unknown enemy. So, using his authority as second in command, he banished them to headquarters.

Afterwards, he accosted Mammon and obtained the boss' location.

He was however, surprised to see he had picked up a stray.

A stray who had harmonized with his Sky almost as strongly as he had.

It wasn't so much a cause of concern as it was a matter of intrigue.

Regardless, Xanxus was adamant in her being Varia quality and he found himself believing it as fact – even as she was in shock from the harmonization.

The Cloud – whatever the hell her name was – wasn't going anywhere.

And maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

**….**

Honestly, Hermione had no idea where she was going or what was actually going on.

At some point she had been ushered out of the car and into what she vaguely recognized as a private jet.

The long haired man had said something to the pilot before handing Xanxus a bottle of something that was most definitely alcoholic.

It had taken a while, but her head eventually started to clear and she realized she had been totally impulsive.

She attacked the Order!

Sure she had harbored the desire for years but…

They were supposed to be allies!

She was conflicted, on one hand she was mortified that she lost control but on the other hand she was surprisingly proud at her ability to protect Xanxus.

_"Your head should be clearing up by now."_

The long haired man gracefully sat across from her and crossed his legs.

She pushed herself off of where she had been leaning against the wall and met his gaze head on.

_"Since the boss is shit at explaining anything, I'll give you the run down." _

He continued talking without waiting for a response.

_"In our world there are powers beyond what your world understands._

_"We call these powers flames and there are seven basic types. _

_"Sun, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightening, Cloud, and Sky."_

She opened her mouth but he continued before she could speak.

_"Pure Skies have the property of harmonization._

_"In most circumstances this causes the individual to be _showered_ with attention positive or negative._

_"And as soon as we step off this damn plane, this will become your life." _

**….**

The woman was taking his explanation surprisingly well – but maybe being magical helped with that?

The opposite was definitely true.

As soon as he finished speaking, he watched her narrow her eyes and ask the one thing that everyone asked first.

_"What does any of this have to do with me?"_

He gave a toothy grin, _"There are two types of flames: active and inactive._

_"Individuals with inactive flames can awaken them through accessing their Dying Will. _

_"This usually occurs when they are placed in a life threatening situation – be it intentional or not." _

The woman glared at him.

Obviously wanting him to get to the point.

He just chuckled.

_"Skies, in general, naturally bond with six people, six guardians, of different flame type this being what we refer to as harmonization. _

_"Harmonization can occur partially or totally depending on the situation. _

_"Now, if you are who I think you are, than it is likely that a partial bond was formed before either of you were flame active. _

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

_"You want to know what any of this has to do with you. _

_"You, Hermione Granger, have formed a complete guardian bond with the boss. _

_"And after some training," _he looked her over, _"you will be able to take over as Varia's Cloud Officer."_

**….**

Merlin, Hermione had so many questions.

She was a Cloud.

What did that entail?

She was bonded to Xanxus?

Who else had he bonded with?

But the first question to come out of her mouth was.

_"How do you know my name?"_

The man just scoffed and crossed his arms.

Only his left hand was gloved.

_"I fucking listen," _he snapped.

_"To wh-"_

A heavy hand landed on the back of the seat next to her instantly cutting her off.

_"OI, shitty shark, how long till we land," _Xanxus somehow manage to sprawl dignifiedly in the chair next to the long haired man.

_"You have legs, shitty boss."_

Xanxus just grunted and looked right at her.

_"You doin' alright?"_

She looked back and forth between the men, incredulous.

_"How could you talk to each other like that?! Aren't you friends?!" _

Xanxus snorted a laugh, _"We haven't been friends since for fucking ever."_

**….**

He watched the girl, Hermione – Squalo figured it out and he sort of remembered her – put two and two together.

It was slightly amusing.

The only one they had ever told was Lussaria and the baby certainly knew. Levi had walked in once – he stopped trying to get into his rooms after that – and Primo only knows what the brat knew.

Regardless, it was slightly uncomfortable being scrutinized by a Cloud's intensity and especially by someone so strongly bonded to him.

Oddly enough, he found himself caring what she thought about him – it was disconcerting.

He coughed lightly into his fist, stopping her survey of his right-hand.

_"If we ever fucking land,"_ he ignored Squalo rolling his eyes, _"It's going to be a shit storm._

_"When your people _showed up_ we were in the middle of an event. _

_"Both my men and the kid's kids will be demanding an explanation._

_"So, stick close and keep your mouth shut until we make it to HQ."_

_"Actually, we will be landing at the airfield near HQ,"_ Squalo interjected.

_"Figured it would be better than parading her through the Main House." _

_"Knew there was a reason I kept you around."_

_"I'm sorry but, headquarters for what?"_

_"It's our base," _he gave a non-answer.

_"And who are you?" _The woman practically growled. She was obviously pissed and he was loving every moment.

He smirked wickedly, _"Varia."_


	5. home (is where the hearth is)

_Bored._

Bel was _bored_.

The shark left to go find the boss and Levi was a pervert.

Unfortunately that left him with either Lussuria, which meant school, or Mammon, which meant money – taken not given.

Even more unfortunately, both officers were headed to the same place.

So, he was stuck in the back out the car while Lussuria drove them out to pick up the boss.

The boss and a stray.

Whoever they were, he hoped they could fight.

**….**

At some point she must have drifted off as she was abruptly woken at the landing

Hermione shot up with her wand in her hand, utterly startled by the sudden jolt.

The men across from her chuckled and she glared at Xanxus. Particularly at the full glass in his hand.

_"How long has it been since you've been in the real world?"_

She sank back into her seat as they taxied.

_"The Dark Lord came back during my fourth year," _her voice was low, _"it marked the start of the Second War._

_"When I was sixteen the ban on under-aged magic was abolished to grow his army, but it effected all of us. _

_"That year I –" _she choked up and shook her head, _"I ob-obliviated my family and relocated them out of the country._

_"I've been stuck there ever since…"_

She took a moment to compose herself without allowing either man to respond.

_"Where are we?"_

_"Palermo."_

**….**

Xanxus couldn't help the relief he felt at seeing Lussuria in the driver's seat instead of Levi.

The man was a good soldier but he was repulsive, repugnant.

He was honestly grateful he was a leftover of Tyr's and not actually his guardian.

He watched as the luxury car came to a stop and a teenager came barreling out.

Bel made a beeline for the Cloud and – before he could shoot the brat – she whipped her wand out and blasted him back several meters.

Squalo gave her an impressed smirk and sauntered over to the car opening the door for him.

**….**

Lussuria was absolutely thrilled that Xanxus _finally_ brought home someone _cute_.

Bel was adorable when he was younger but he feared the prince was becoming a – Primo forbid – rebellious teen.

But this stray the boss had picked up was adorable, especially when she deflected Bel.

She had a cute face too and her thick hair was wonderful!

She was dressed in ratty clothing but he had already decided that when they got back and she would get fixed up pronto.

She would probably fit in Bel's old uniform…

He glanced at his passengers through the rearview mirror

The boss was in the middle with the girl to his left and on his right Bel was stuck crammed between the door and Squalo.

It was a big car but it was most definitely not meant to fit four on the backseat and Squalo was obviously not pleased at the arrangement.

But after the girl had attacked Bel it was probably best to keep them apart.

He wondered what her name was.

He glanced back once more and nearly started.

He had been one of the boss's guardians for nearly as long as Squalo, he knew the boss's flame signature well enough to be able to notice even minute changes.

And something major had obviously changed.

**….**

She had _technically_ been kidnapped – maybe it wasn't really kidnapped – and as soon as she got off a plane in Merlin-damned _Parlemo _of all places a teenager of all things dared to attack her.

It had taken her but a moment to assess the situation as she had developed a cast-now-question-later attitude and drew her wand at the drop of a hat.

Maybe it was kind of problem.

But is it really paranoia if there's someone out to get you?

Regardless, a school aged kid had lunged at her with a knife and a smile on his face.

And now she was trapped in an enclosed space with him.

Hermione surprised herself with her glee at the fact that the kid was still unconscious – even if it had only been 10 minutes.

_"You _really _need to tell me what the _hell_ is going on,"_ she hissed at Xanxus as the car pulled through wrought iron gates.

Through the windshield she could see the imposing gothic structure they were approaching.

The man shot her a menacing glare and continued staring straight ahead – he was irritated but she could see the tension seeping from his shoulders as they pulled up to large building.

As they slid out of the car she faintly heard the kid speak,

_"The shitty boss doesn't _need_ to tell anyone anything,_ putanna_."_

When she rounded the back of the car, the kid was on the ground and Xanxus had his gun aimed at the kid's head.

When she looked got closer – wand in hand – she noted Squalo's bared teeth and the knife pressed to Xanxus' throat.

They were like, like, _animals._

Xanxus barked something in what she now knew to be Italian and the kid's smile faded just a bit.

Then the man who chauffeured them got out of the driver's seat and ignored the scene entirely and headed straight for her.

_"It's so nice to meet you, dear! My name is Lussuria!_

_"Why don't we go inside and leave these _men_,"_ he rolled his eyes, _"to act like _children _."_

She looked from the stranger to Xanxus and back again.

_"Take her inside,"_ he barked.

Hesitantly, she pocketed her wand and allowed the flamboyant man to lead her inside.

**….**

Squalo would like to think that the brat would have known to hold his tongue after knowing the boss for so many years but he knew otherwise.

The brat had always been _outspoken_.

Which was usually fine if it was directed at Levi or Mammon or any of the kid's kids or really anyone that wasn't him or the boss.

And apparently Hermione.

He found himself agreeing with the notion.

He didn't know much about the Cloud but he found her ferocity appealing.

If he had his sword attachment he would have gutted the brat where he stood. Well, more like lightly maim him.

Unfortunately all he had was the gun tucked in his waist band and while he was a good shot, there was never a doubt boss could handle himself.

He was still allowed to be pissed.

**….**

_"What's your name, dear?" _Lussuria asked as he led her through winding corridors.

_"…Hermione. Where are we going?" _

Instead of answering he ducked into a room leaving her to wonder whether or not to follow.

However, she needn't wait long before the man came out arms laden with clothing and a pleased smile on his face.

_"All in due time," _he sing-songed. She felt her irritation growing and her wand hand twitching.

They climbed a flight of stairs and entered another corridor.

They passed a door with a crack down the middle before stopping and entering the room next door.

_"This will be your room while you're at the compound," _Lussuria laid the clothing on the bed and turned to face her.

_"You're bond with the boss is still new – no matter how strong it may be – and you should be more comfortable here than if we put you elsewhere." _

She crossed her arms and glared.

_"What exactly is Varia?"_

Lussuria's smile seemed to grow at her question,

_"We are the Vongola Familgia's Independent Assassination squad._

_"But more questions later!_

_"Let's get you out of those rags!"_

**….**

Watching their new Cloud stride into the boss's office wearing the Varia's custom leather uniform was interesting, to say the least.

While Squalo knew the clothes were probably Bel's cast offs, they looked completely different on her

The jacket hit mid-thigh and the high collar framed her face nicely.

The shirt beneath was plain white and the leather pants rode high accentuating her legs despite her height.

Her hair was pulled back and she was scowling fiercely.

She slammed her hands on the boss's desk, _"I _need_to know what the hell is going on, and _you _are going to tell me."_

The boss just smirked at her.

_"How, in Merlin's name, did you end up as an _assassin_ in the _Mafia_?!" _she screeched

He pushed himself off where he had been leaning on the wall and placed himself on the couch.

_"If you keep this up, you'll force her into a conniption, shitty boss." _

He grinned as he easily dodged the boss's half-heartedly chucked a bottle.

The pair glared at each other locked in a battle of wills.

He sat back in his high backed chair and crossed his arms.

**….**

Hermione hoped she was finally going to get some answers.

She had bits and pieces of information but not the whole picture.

It was infuriating.

_"When I was 13, I was adopted by the Don of the Vongola Familgia."_

How does one just happen to get adopted by a Mafia Don of all people?

_"The old man's oldest son, Fredrico, caught up in school and taught me Italian. _

_"When I was 14 he sent me off to Colombo Academia – the Mafia school." _

Of course there was a school for Mafia children, of course there was.

_"Later that year I harmonized with the shark and several months later with Lussuria. _

_"When we were 15 Squalo defeated the Sword Emperor Tyr, the previous head of Varia, and succeeded the title to me." _

She tapped her chin, _"What about that kid with the knives?"_

It was the man on the couch that responded, _"Belphegor – that brat – followed us home and broke into the compound." _

_"Did you finish school?" _she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Xanxus – with his terribly scarred face – just gave her a look that told her exactly how many ways he could kill her.

_"I thought so…" _at one point she would have been scandalized but that was then and this is now. She was an adult and she wouldn't even recognize that girl if she saw her in the mirror.

_"How many guardians do you have?"_

**_…._**

_"Close your eyes," _he commanded in his gruff voice.

Xanxus watched her reluctantly obey and noted her distaste for order.

_"Now, like you would focus on your _magic_, focus on your flames," _she frowned as she searched.

He could tell the exact moment when she found them and he glanced over to the shark who also had his eyes closed.

_"Can you feel the bond between us?" _

The Cloud nodded.

_"Feel it and follow it until you can find my flames."_

**….**

It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

The purple flames roared within her.

Much stronger than even her magic – and in that she was no slouch.

She could feel the connection.

She could feel the bond between her and the long-haired man.

She could feel the tendrils, the five bonds stretching out and she found herself wrapping her hands around the largest one.

She found him.

After years of being incomplete, she felt whole.

Xanxus' flames were rage, fury.

His flames were violent and turbulent.

But they were also warm and comforting.

A fire could both comfort and destroy.

For the first time since she was a child, she felt at home.

_"Alright, that's enough._

She opened her eyes and blinked several times.

_"You should have felt the connection of five bonds._

_"The strongest bond between us marks you as my Cloud Guardian and the rest show your connection to the rest of my officers. _

_"As I know you have noticed, I do not have Pure Sky Flames._

_"The scar I had marked me as that trash's horcrux."_

Her eyes widened at the confession.

_"People aren't meant to be vessels for souls and that scum's soul shard was assimilated into my own. _

_"The old man figures that it corrupted my flames."_

She watched the long haired man cross the room and pour the man a drink.

_"Not that it fucking matters anyway, boss. _

_"We'd all be damned without you."_

Maybe it wasn't necessarily obvious to others, but to her it was as clear as day.

This was a man that gave people a home.

He was gruff and violent and downright mean, but he definitely cared about his people.

She finally addressed the other man in the room while her Sky – a thought filled her with pride – drank and let her process.

_"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."_

_"Superbi Squalo, raggazza. Varia's Rain Officer and Second in Command," _the man held out his left hand for her to shake.

His hand.

Was not a hand.

_"What happened to your hand?"_

She scowled as both men roared in laughter.

_"He cut it off."_

Now, she knew she looked scandalized.


End file.
